drablels
by Nessie's bff
Summary: drablels from storys I dont  ownt them or adjl
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles of differnt things/Quets**

**Dragons. The protectors of the magic community respected and feared and worshiped by others. These powerful beings as well as the entire magic community live alongside humans who are unaware of their existence. Few know the existence of Dragons and magical creatures and of those few most keep a wide berth between themselves and the nearest one. However of the few who do know of them some have dedicated their lives to the complete destruction of their kind. One is the Huntsclan.**

**I'm half **_**dragon**_**!"**

"**You'd have to be, to have Fire Sight…."**

"**But…. But… that's impossible! I cannot be half dragon! I'm a member of the Huntsclan! I was born with the mark! I'm supposed to **_**slay**_** dragons, not **_**be **_**one!"**

**Jasmine shrugged. "From what Phoebe said, I figured it had something to do with a dragon… falling in love with one, I believe she said." She smiled. "What else is there to know? You're here because you love the enemy. You love the American Dragon." **

**Fu was still trying (and failing miserably) to get people to bet on his "mystical King card" (cough). "C'mon, people! This is a once and a lifetime opportunity I'm givin' ya!" He clasped his paws in a pleading position. "C'mon, show a dog some love, will ya?"**

**Jake had been caught. Chains dug into his skin, holding him to the ground and opening small wounds. His claws raked the earth as he tried to free himself, to no avail. He eyes burned with a light of desperation as the hunters parted and Huntsman prowled towards him. Jake's desperate eyes met the Huntsman's cruel ones. Huntsman lowered his Hunts-Staff, lighting it with energy, to Jake's throat.**

"**Now, American Dragon, your battle ends here."**

**Slay or be slain**

"**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," Rose rasped. Her aim wavered but held. "And blood relation doesn't count."**

**Huntsman chuckled. "Go ahead. Shoot me. If you have any trace of Thorn within you, shoot me. Prove that a part of you hasn't been corrupted."**

"**Shut the hell up."**

"**Why? You know it's true. You've betrayed your family, Thorn. And for what, I ask you? For what?"**

**He chuckled again, a sound that was quickly silenced when the pressure of Rose's Staff against his throat increased. His eyes narrowed.**

"**You want to know why I left the Huntsclan? Fine, I'll tell you."**

**Huntsman's eyes narrowed, but he didn't move.**

"**I never wanted to be in the Huntsclan. Never. But you told me it was my destiny… I was only what, six? I can't remember. But I was young and stupid, so I went along with it, because that's what I believed. I believed **_**you**_**." Her voice shook. "I went along with it, because it's what you wanted. And I hated it so much, but I never said so."**

"**I didn't want to hunt magical creatures. They didn't do anything wrong. And the American Dragon…" she trailed off, laughing, but there was no bitterness in the sound.**

"**And now. Now I'm here, and you know what? I regret **_**nothing**_**. I have friends now; true friends that care for me and are willing to risk their lives to save me." She pulled the Staff back slightly, and Huntsman gasped for breath.**

"**And the Huntsclan was **_**never **_**my family.**

**Your mother was in the Huntsclan."**

**Rose's eyes narrowed, but she stayed silent.**

"**Are you saying that she wasn't your family?"**

"**I don't even remember her."**

"**You are like her in many ways."**

**Rose's grip on her Staff tightened. Huntsman chuckled.**

"**I never imagined, however, that you would be harder to kill then she was…"**

**There was stunned silence as these words sank into Rose's brain and were absorbed, the meaning of them understood. Her eyes widened in disbelief, and she stepped back as though she had been struck, her face twisting with shock and grief. "**_**You**_** killed my mother?" she cried.**

"**She was soft. She deserved to die."**

"**How? **_**How**_**?"**

**Huntsman laughed. "It was quite simple, really. After we defeated the changeling, she was exhausted. She had her back to me, and all I had to do was jump her." He laughed again. "Oh, she fought, like a wildcat, but I was bigger, stronger, and eventually I managed to pin her down and kill her."**

"**She didn't deserve that," Rose moaned. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.**

"**Oh, she did. She wanted to find your father, the lovesick wrench."**

"**My… my father?"**

"**Your father, yes… that idiot dragon."**

**Rose shoved her Staff against Huntsman's throat, making him gag, and green energy sparked.**

**Rose's eyes were like blue steel. Huntsman gasped as she pressed the Staff to his throat, green energy beginning to crackle and form.**

"**Go ahead, kill me," he rasped. "You'll be doing yourself a favor in the long run, Thorn."**

"**Don't call me that."**

**Rose pulled the Staff back, ready to bring it down for a killing blow; and looked up.**

**Huntsgirl stood saluted on a ledge above, gazing down upon them. Her dark blue eyes were wide with disbelief and fear, and understanding jolted through Rose like lightning.**

_**The second vision.**_

**Now Rose understood. Huntsgirl was seeing what she assumed was her cousin killing her father.**

**Jesus.**

**For a long moment, they stood gazing at each other, and slowly Rose understood that the distance between them now, caused by her place below and Huntsgirl's place above, was permanent. They were separated not only by miles, but by beliefs, beliefs that were so different that they could no longer look at each other as friends. Sadness welled in Rose's belly, clogging her chest and throat, and she looked down at Huntsman.**

**If she killed him, she would be no better then him.**

**Rose sighed. After a moment, she looked away from her cousin and pulled her Hunts-Staff from Huntsman's throat. "Get up."**

**He stared at her. "What?"**

"**I said get up."**

"**Why are you doing this?"**

"**Because I choose to." Rose leaned slightly against her Hunts-Staff. "It's called I win, you lose, I get to choose what happens to you, and I choose to let your sorry butt live." She pushed herself to her full height. "Now get up and get out of here before I change my mind." She turned her back on her uncle and walked away.**

**She did not hear her uncle leave, nor did she see Huntsgirl follow him. But she knew they were gone, and when a roar of triumph sounded below, she knew her friends had won.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**I want to kill him," she whispered. Her voice shook with barely controlled rage, murderous intent. "I know the Huntsman did this to her. Damn it, he was her father! All she ever tried to do was please him! But she was nothing to him… nothing. Just something he could use to get me.""I want to kill him," she repeated softly. "I want to find him, and I want to kill him. I want to rip him apart, tear him limb from limb. I want to kill him as slowly and painfully as possible. And then I want to revive him so I can kill him again."**

"**Jake, you know I love you."**

**He thought he knew what was coming. "Yeah, I do."**

"**And I like Fred."**

"**Mmm-hmm…"**

"**And if he puts the moves on Phoebe, I'm going to have to kill him."**

"**Right."**

**You realize my cousin's giving you a death glare," Phoebe murmured.**

"**Is she?"**

"**She's protective."**

**Rose was indeed glaring daggers his way, Fred mused. He grinned at her and waved. Phoebe stifled a laugh behind her hand, not quite succeeding. "She's going to kill you," she whispered, giggling. "As soon as she gets you alone, she's going to kill you."**

**Fred made a mental note to never be alone in Rose's company**

**Jasmine burst through the door and halfway across the ground. She froze when she saw Phoebe and Fred; her eyes sparkled with laughter, but she managed to keep a straight face. "You didn't see me," she said as she began to back out. "I never came up. I was never here. Now I'm gone." And she was.**

**Huntsgirl was not having the best of days. Firstly, a captive gnome had set fire to her homework the night before (long story short, there was a long lull in magical activity and Rotwood had piled on the homework). Secondly, coupled with the fact her homework was now a pile of ashes blowing in the breeze, Rotwood had caught ****her**** passing a note to Jake in class and had given her after school detention.**

**---**

**Her left eye twitched beneath the mask, her hand twitching on her Huntstaff as she passed by her two 'superiors'. Their geeky laughter, coupled with the occassional grunt-and-snort, made her want to turn her staff on them and just fry them… Or turn it on herself and end her misery.**

**And… Dear Lord…**

**They were playing Dungeons and Dragons.**

**As she passed the game, she felt a firm hand on her posterior and she stood rigidly, twitch frozen in place on her contorted face beneath her mask.**

**Huntsgirls yaw fell wide open, her blue eyes widening in shock. The hand on her behind had yet to lift, but instead, was rubbing in circles and occasionally squeezing.**

**The twitch unfroze with a magnitude of force behind it.**

**Whirling around, she pointed her Huntstaff, that glowed eerilly a toxic green, at a now trembling 88. "Touch me like that again and you ****will**** die a slow and painful death." She warned, starting to stalk off down the corridore for another routine sweet of the level.**

"**If you're getting root beer, get some pretzels too!" 89 yelled to her retreating figure.**

**A bolt of sizzling green, high-voltage electricity went sailing past him to crash into the wall above his head.**

"**Her aim was waaay off on that one." He replied nonchalantly and returned to the game**

'**Scratch being jinxed,' Huntsgirl thought, picking herself up from the ground after the Unicorn she had been about to capture and reared and kicked in the chest, 'the Gods are after me.'**

**She looked up into the air to see the American Dragon laugh at 88 and 89 as they tried to fight him. She rolled her blue eyes at Jake's antics and smiled slightly, running off to 'help' out 88 and 89**

**88 was readying a net while 89 distracted Jake long enough to throw it over him. Jake saw 88 ready to throw the net and moved a bit too soon, 88 still holding onto the net. He frowned but hid his smile when he saw Huntsgirl emerge from the forest, running towards her partners.**

"**Huntsgirl." He forced himself to growl, flying a little higher and dodging 89's swinging green-glowing Huntstaff.**

"**American Drag– oof!" Huntsgirl had started to say but tripped over 88's discarded Huntstaff and went flying into 88 who held the net at the ready, both flying in to 89 and they all went tumbling to the ground in a mass of net and limbs.**

**Stuck is what they were now.**

**Above the tangled trio, Jake was laughing and clutching his belly. He shut up instantly, though, when Huntsgirl threw him a glare. He still grinned stupidly though.**

"**It's all your fault!" 89 cried, trying to untangle himself from the other two but only managing to kick 88 in the gut and brush a hand over one of Huntrsgirls breasts.**

"**Yeah, Huntsgirl. It's all your fault!" 88 wheezed, moving slightly in the tight knot that was their bodies and giving an elbow upper-cut to 89's throat, his other hand landing firmly on Huntsgirls behind and giving it a squeeze.**

**Jake had stopped grinning upon hearing the two first year apprentices blame Huntsgirl for their situations. Well, it kind of had been her fault, seeing that it was she whom had tripped over and sent the events into action. But that was besides the point.**

**No one blamed his girlfriend for anything.**

**Jake was about to tell off 88 and 89 and speak up in her defence but was stopped when she let out an animalistic kind of roar**

"**I QUIT!****" she screamed, gripping her Huntstaff and instantly cutting away the net. She jumped to her feet and whirled around to both 88 and 89, her Huntstaff burning and ominous green as her blue eyes blazed in fury.**

**88 and 89 both thought the situation was hilarious and started laughing outright.**

"**You can't quit!" they laughed, forgetting that at that moment in time, Huntsgirl could very easily kick their butts to Hell and back and make their deaths look like accidents.**

**The American Dragon above them, thought it would be best for all parties with he left and never to witness Huntsgirls fury on a living being. He disappeared into the late New York night as Huntsgirl advanced on numbers 88 and 89.**

**Grins fading from place, the other thing that 89 could say was: "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"**

**Famous last words if she'd ever heard them**

**neither 88 nor 89 would be bothering her any time soon.**

**Not with the beating she had given them Saturday night.**

**She sighed, but then thought of 88 and 89 laying in the Infirmary back home at Huntsclan HQ in full body casts. She started cackling rather evilly in the middle of class.**

**"O yeah guys, real smart! Getting trapped in here with us!" says Rose rolling her eyes.**

**"Well ain't ya at least happy to see the Mack Daddy Jake?"**

**"O shut it, Jake. And could you get a new secret 'cuz there was nothing there! 'Cuz your deepest secret is that your dating Rosie!"**

**"Yes and I have a bone to pick with my brother about that!" yelled Haley**

**"Umm, hey Hals, why do you look like your gonna kill me?" asked Jake**

**"O no not kill. I'm going to Tell grandpa!"**

**"Gamps all ready knows! So ha!" laughed DJ**

**"Did she just call grandpa 'gramps'?" asked Haley**

**"Yeah, DJ always called Gramps that."**

**"What?"**

**"Err! Will you 3 stop!"**

**And Rose toke her huntstaff and said "Dark come in this is Thorn!" And when there was no answer yelled, "YO! DJ GET YOUR LAZY FREAKIN' ASS UP AND PICK UP THE DAMNED THING!"**

**Then a sleepy looking brunette appeared on the screen. "How'd you mess up this time, Rosie?"**

"**Shut it, dragon."**

"**Father, 1: You should know that we could take on those wimps. 2: Its DJ and Rose incase you forgot. 3: Rot in hell!" yelled DJ**

**."Look up" Rose looked up and saw mistletoe. "You know what happens when someone gets you under the mistletoe" Jake said with a sly smile.**

"**You mean this?" Rose said as she pressed her lips to Jake's. After several seconds they finally broke apart.**

"**Merry Christmas to me" Jake said to himself.**

"**I'm gonna kill you!" she threatened as she went into Huntsgirl mode (minis the outfit of course) and gave Trixie a look that would intimidate the Huntsman. Trixie turned and ran for her life. Fortunately, Spud happened to wear sneakers, while Rose was in heels. Unfortunately, Rose was smart enough to take off her heels before chasing after her/him. And even in a dress and no shoes Rose was quickly gaining on poor Trixie.**

"**Ouch baby, you're killing me," He whined while charading the movements of stabbing himself in the heart and twisting the blade.**

"**That's kinda the point, dragon,"**

"**What's this," he said mockingly, "did that fall scare all your ninja skills away?"**

"**EERRRAAAHHHHH!" she screamed. Hunstgirl was mad. Huntsgirl was really mad.**

"**What . . . was that . . ?" Jake asked cautiously. The American Dragon started to think he made a grave mistake.**

"**That," said Huntsgirl sharply, leaning on her knee to stand up, "was quite possibly the stupidest and worst thing you could have done."**

"**So on a scale of one to ten, how bad is that?" Jake asked, twiddling his fingers together wishing he was anywhere but here.**

"**Idiot! Don't try to play this off as some silly mistake! You just released one pissed off banshee from my staff!" She pointed angrily toward her broken weapon.**

"**Wow, wow, hold up!" Jake said, flailing his arms around, "you mean to tell me that the thing that powers your staff is the tortured soul of a night elf spirit?"**

"**Yes."**

"**And the Huntsclan knowingly put these unstable magical creatures into their weapons?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Oh, like I really care about the Huntsclan right now," Jake snapped. He looked over at Huntsgirl again, saw the impassive expression in her eyes and sighed. "Looks like we are going to have to work together if we ever want to catch this thing," he conceded.**

"**Fine," Huntsgirl agreed, "but after we capture this thing it's back to business as usual."**

"**Fine by me," he was about to say something snarky but was cut off by another ghastly scream that echoed through the air.**

"**Looks like we have our work cut out for us," he said, after the chilling shrieks dissipated in the breeze.**

**Wasting no time, Jake grabbed her hand, hoisting her onto his back and took to the skies.**

**Jake chuckled, "What, the big bad Huntsgirl can't figure out a widdle technological object- owww!" Jake reached for his now scratched elbow. "Did you just shoot me?"**

"**No," Huntsgirl replied, in a not-so-innocent voice.**

"**Girl, what is your issue? I mean seriously- OWWW!" Jake reached for his now bleeding elbow. "STOP SHOOTING A ME!" He was less than humored at the moment.**

**Shannon was scared. Her husband betrayed her. She ran into her 10-year old daughters' room and locked the door. Rose woke up."Mommy? What's going on?"**

**"Hush, child." She grabs Rose and holds her. "I can't be with you much longer." Outside, Rose can hear her dad pounding on the door."SHANNON! OPEN THIS DOOR!"**

**"Your dad thinks you're at your Grandparents'. Hide under the bed." She hugs her. "I love you."**

**"I love you, too, Mommy." She hides under the bed. Shannon runs to the door and yanks it open.**

**"GET OUT! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE REJOINING THE HUNTSCLAN!" "MAYBE IF YOU KEPT THAT A SECRET-" Rose heard no more except a mighty dragon roar, the sound of a claw scratching flesh, a scream, and a body hitting the floor. Rose panted quietly as tears sprang to her eyes. No. she thought then she heard someone slamming a door open and footsteps pounding up the stairs.**

**"You!" She heard someone snarl. She then saw a flash of green light and a body flying across the room.**

**A large black dragon looked into a magical screen. It showed a girl with black hair and blue eyes, it was Violet Long, the daughter of the American Dragon. "She might be a strong and interesting ally to join our army," he said.**

"**I don't know, master," said Chang, "She might refuse, like her father."**

"**We will see about that, Chang," said the Dark Dragon, "My Shades will help capture her and bring her here,"**

"**Don't you think she will be as stubborn as her father?" Chang asked.**

"**If she will be, she won't leave alive,"**

"**Lao Shi and Jake Long did," Chang muttered.**

"**What did you say?" the Dark Dragon growled.**

"**Nothing," Chang replied hastily.**

"**You doubt my plan?"**

"**No," Chang replied.**

**The Dark Dragon glared at her, "I know you do," he growled, "But there is more to it than you think." He looked back at the screen, "Violet Long will be a strong ally and she will join us,"**

"**Farrell, do you think Violet was thinking about a guy, that afternoon?" Jake asked.**

"**Yes, sir," Farrell replied, "She even came close to mentioning who he was that night,"**

"**Really?" Jake asked.**

"**yup,"**

"**Hmm… Do you think he's a nice guy, or a guy like Morton?" Jake asked.**

"**Dunno, sir," Farrell said, "She didn't say what he was like."**

"**Farrell, when we first met, didn't you say you were good at stealth?"**

"**Yeah, sort of,"**

"**How 'bout spying?"**

"**What fo-" Farrell then realized why, "Me? Spy on her?"**

**Jake nodded.**

"**Oh so you're playin' the role of the overprotective father, huh?"**

"**Uh… well… I mean don't spy on like every move," Jake said, "I mean… just find out what he's like,"**

"**I don't know," Farrell said unsurely.**

"**A whole box of biscuits might change your mind,"**

**How much do you want me to know?" he asked excitedly.**

"**If he's nice and… ya know… basically if he's nice, polite… stuff like that, ya know what I mean?"**

"**Got it, chief," the ferret saluted. He jumped down from the dresser and walked to Violet's room.**

"**And what was that about?" Rose asked, putting a hand on her hips.**

"**Oh, nothing,"**

"**What is it with your little spy?"**

**Jake sighed, "Just curious… and suspicious," he added**

"**About what?"**

"**I think Violet has a crush on someone," Jake said.**

**Rose sighed, "Oh, come on Jake! Remember when we were her age?"**

"**Yeah, but-"**

"**Your parents and my uncle didn't bother us that much when we were falling in love," Rose pointed out.**

"**Yeah, but what if she makes a mistake and falls in love with a Huntsboy?"**

"**Mistake?!!!!????**


End file.
